When Worlds Collide
by KakaxIru2010
Summary: What happens when the flock ends up in Forks, Washington? Werewolves and vampires and bird kids, oh my! Edward x Bella Max x Fang Iggy x ? and the typical vampire couples from Twilight. Follows Saving the world and other extremne sports, after eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

**When Worlds Collide.**

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and James Patterson.

Summary: What happens when the flock ends up in Forks, Washington? Werewolves and vampires and bird kids, oh my! Edward x Bella; Max x Fang; Iggy x ???; and the typical vampire couples from Twilight.

Prologue:

Max,Max,Max,

We were in trouble. We'd apparently flown into a storm.

"MAX!" Fang yelled to me through the whipping winds. "MAX! We have to land! The kids can't fly in this!"

He was right. There was no way Angel could stay up for long. Heaven forbid Iggy get blown off course. We may never find him. I didn't wanna think about that. I looked around for a spot to land and set up camp to wait out the rain.

BellaxBellaxBellax

I sat on the couch beside Edward. The two of us had been forced to sit here for hours on end while Alice flashed cards with different color schemes and flower styles and locations. She was a good wedding planner. I'd grant her that. However, it appeared my desires for a small wedding were ignored, annoyingly, by both of them, especially Edward.

"Can't we just do something simple? Not too many people around, just a nice quiet…"

"No." I heard from two directions. Edward smiled his crooked smile at me. "This is the only wedding you'll have as a human. I'm not letting you pass this up."

"And this is the only human wedding I'll ever get to plan. So…"

Alice had gone silent. She had her eyes closed, head tilted back. A vision. I'd come to recognize them. Edward watched her, already knowing what she was seeing. He looked puzzled. Alice's eyes opened slowly. She looked at Edward. He nodded.

"I suppose there's something going on, and I don't expect this to happen but I'm hoping one of you will tell me just what near death experience I will be having and who the culprit will be."

Edward looked at me. "I see no near death situations yet, just…kids…with wings."

Chapter1

Max,Max,Max,

We landed in an open field, trying to find some shelter. Our wings were completely soaked making take off impossible for awhile. Iggy had a hold on one of Fang's belt loops. He couldn't navigate against the wall of noise that the wind and rain created. Gazzy and Nudge stuck to each other, and I held Total while keeping Angel right by my side.

"It's freezing here."

"Shut up Total. I don't wanna hear squat from you." I barked at the little dog. Yeah, I get it. Irony follows me.

_**Don't blame the dog Max. Bad situations tend to follow you.**_

_I don't wanna hear from you either voice!_ But, of course, that thing never talks when I want it to or shuts up when I wish it would.

_**You have to be aware, not only of your enemies, but of your surroundings. A true fighter takes in the scenery as well as their opponent and uses the terrain to their advantage as well as the opponent's weaknesses. **_

_I'm going to ignore you now so that I can find a place to get out of the "surroundings"._

"Max! Up ahead!" Fang yelled to me. I looked where he pointed. There was a cave about two yards in front of us and to the left. I ran towards it. Fang tapped the back of Iggy's hand and they started running as well. It wasn't the most glorious place, but better than we've had before.

"Let's get further in." I instructed them. When we came to a dry patch in the cave we set our backpacks down. Total jumped down from my arms at shook himself dry. "Boy is it wet out there."

"Are you sure? I thought I felt a lovely summer breeze." Iggy said sarcastically. We all just glared at him, wishing he could see us.

BellaxBellaxBellaxBellax

I clung to Edward, face buried against his shoulder as he ran. It was a little easier now. However, I didn't think I would ever be comfortable enough to ride with my eyes open. We were stopping at the border of the treaty so that we could meet up with Jacob and the other werewolves. We weren't sure what kind of threat they posed so we wanted to be well equipped. I was always caught by surprise when we stopped. It never felt like we'd moved at all. I only knew when Edward tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see the pack standing before us. I immediately picked the russet colored wolf from the group. Jacob. He was smiling his wolfish grin at me. It made me smile too. Everyone was gathered and it was time to head out. Edward looked at me.

"You may want to start hiding again," he said with that half smile that I loved so dearly.

When we arrived at the location Alice had seen them at Edward tapped my shoulder again. He lowered me to the ground and motioned for me to stay silent. Edward stood in front of me, blocking me from view. The rest of the coven formed a circle around us. Carlisle took up the front, Jasper beside him in case his talents were immediately needed. Emmett and Alice were on either side of us. Rosalie and Esme stayed in back, bringing up the rear. It was quiet. The pack, grouped together to our right, was almost silent in its movement as we headed through the eerie green glow of the forest under the canopy. I could see that Edward and Jacob were more tightly wound then the others, my presence making them worry no doubt. We came up to an opening in the side of the mountain. A cave, similar to the one I hid out at when the battle with Victoria had taken place. I almost ran into Edward when he stopped dead. I looked around to see that everyone had stopped. They looked to Edward, the mind reader that he was, for information. Have you ever felt like you were engaged to a police scanner? I have.

"They know we're here." He whispered to all of us. "There are six of them. They're three boys and three girls. One of them is blind, but…he wants to toss a bomb at us? How would he even make one? He's one of the oldest. There's another older boy who wants to fight us. The older girl…" For once, Edward looked utterly confused. "I hear two sets of thoughts coming from her. It's like she's arguing with herself. A little girl…She's trying to hear our thoughts. Another mind reader I suppose." I saw Edwards eyebrows knit together. I watched everyone begin to squirm, like they wanted to leave. Edward chuckled softly. "Not only a mind reader, she's trying to influence us to turn and leave." He looked to Jasper who nodded. Everyone was suddenly dead set on staying it appeared.

_"He's controlling our emotions..." _I realized "_to counteract the girls influencing." _

"I don't think they're any threat right now. As long as we don't startle them there shouldn't be any problems. Carlisle, try talking to them," Edward instructed. "We may need Jasper's assistance. I'm not sure."

"We won't." Alice told him with confidence. That seemed to make everyone's decision.

Max,Max,Max,Max,Max

"Someone's here." Iggy told us. I looked to Angel who nodded. We stayed low, remaining quiet, waiting for information from Angel. She was quiet for awhile with a look of concentration on her face.

_**It's alright Max. They're okay. They'll help you if you trust them.**_

_Shut _up _voice! I'm not doing anything unless I get something from Angel._

_**Suit yourself but I'm right.**_

_Wasn't it you that said know your enemy? Respect your opponent?_

The voice went silent and I smiled smugly to myself, having outwitted my voice. Angel's face became frustrated.

"Why aren't they leaving? I keep telling them to but it's not working." She was concentrating again.

"There are a lot of them. Some of them look like a new batch of erasers. They look like real wolves but they're really big. They're the size of those horses we saw at Anne's. The other ones are really pale people. One of them is HUGE!" She half yelled, half whispered to us. She was quiet again. "They want to talk to us. The leader of the pale people wants to introduce them to us. They don't want to fight us if they don't have to."

Fang and I looked at each other. He shrugged.

"Hello." A voice called from outside. "My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. We want to help you."

I still wasn't sure, but everyone was giving me "why not?" looks. We slowly moved toward the caves entrance. I half expected to see Ari there. They didn't look like white coats. I looked at Fang who was right beside me. "I suppose a U and A is out for now, but get ready to run," I told the others. Fang and I stepped forward first. We scrutinized the "doctor" and what appeared to be his family. The new Eraser's were surprisingly still. They had a sleeker look to them. They were leaner like real wolves and fully transformed. There was no human air about them except the looks in their eyes. I still wasn't going to trust them just yet. I looked back to the doctor. He smiled warmly and held a hand out to me. I refused it.

"If you're here to help then what's with the Erasers." They looked at me like they had no idea what I was talking about.

"I'm sorry?" The doctor replied. I decided to play along and pointed to the pack of Erasers next to them. One of them whined indignantly. That was new. No voice?

BellaxBellaxBellaxBellaxBellax

Jacob whined in complaint. He was clearly insulted. I couldn't help giggling. The girl who, looked to be about fourteen, looked at me.

"What's so funny?" Edward looked at me. It was a look that said "I told you to stay quiet for a reason".

"Well," I started. "I don't know what an Eraser is, but…" I looked to the pack. I didn't want to say anything if they didn't want me to. Sam and Jacob nodded and I turned back to her. "They're werewolves."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Response:

Hey guys. Thanks for all the love and reviews. I love you all. I'm sorry for the lack of updating but my comp's busted. I'm using my little brother's which doesn't have MWord so it's kinda hard to get chapters out. I already have two written on paper, I just have to digitize it. I'll see if I can't get it up on my forum. You guys shouldcheck out my forum. I'll try to get it up there.

www.aboe.iforums.us

sign up and enjoy the other sections I and my moderator desvoh have set up.

Thanks Always:

The Author


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Useless

BellaxBellaxBellax  
It had taken time but it had been an older boy, Fang, that had breeched the barrier by walking up to Emmet and asking "Dude, how much can you bench?"

It had all gone from there. Edward and I were now sitting across from Max, a fourteen year old girl with an attitude and problems with authority figures, in the Cullen's living room. Jacob was in the kitchen fidgeting and keeping Angel company. Alice was talking to Nudge. She was thrilled to have someone almost as fast at speaking and just as hyperactive as she was.Fang was still talking with Emmett about sports and such and Iggy was talking to Jasper.

"So," I tried to begin. "where are you from?"

She looked at me, then to Edward, and back again.

"We're kids with wings...WINGS!...and your question is where we're from? The only places we could possibly be from are area fifty-one or a genetics lab."

I stared at her. What she didn't know was that I lived with Vampires and Werewolves. The word weird had lost all meaning. Hell, I was waiting for Harry-freaking-Potter to show up at my house and say my bracelet was a Horcrux. Artimus Fowl and Butler showing up to invite me to brunch with them and the faries? Wouldn't phase me.

"You see what I live with?" I motioned around. " This isn't that big a deal for me. When your every day is vampires trying to kill you, werewolves trying to kiss you and your big Vampire brother blowing up the grill trying to make you human food, not much gets to you"

I would've gone on if Jacob hadn't come up behind me. He said he needed to talk to me, his tone pleading. I sighed and followed him into the garage. Edward stayed with Max.

"What is it Jake? I asked him. His face scrunched up and his eyes looked confused.

"It's that blind kid." He said, and I would've yelled at him if he hadn't proceeded to explain just what it was about Iggy.

"I don't know. He just makes me jumpy but...in a good way. It's like I just wanna gravitate towards him. It's just...I can't explain it."

I looked at him. I tried to think of any Werewolf phenomenon he told me about that might explain it. I could only think of one thing and it didn't bode well for either of them. Imprinting.

Max-Max-Max

She'd been gone for quite awhile. Edward was still here, probably picking through my brain.

"Not picking," he broke in, "just making sure you don't try anything. I have to protect Bella. You understand."

I couldn't believe I was sitting here with a vampire. I couldn't believe everyone was so relaxed. I can't believe I'm saying this.

_Nothing's impossible Max. You're a bird kid and people thought _that was impossible.

**I'm busy right now. Please leave a message after the beep**.

I didn't beep.

"That's so peculiar," Edward said. "I've never come across anything like it. It isn't schizophrenia because it's not telling you to do anything bad. Not multiple personality disorder because the thoughts occur at the same time instead of as two seperate psychies switching back and forth."

I shrugged and thought 'The hell if I know.'

He laughed. It sounded...almost musical. These people were really freaky. I saw Bella and...Jacob right?...walk back in. Jacob looked stupified and just kept mumbling "But he's a guy." Bella looked like she was trying not to laugh. Suddenly Edward was fighting off the giggles too.

"My apologies," he forced out, "would you excuse me for a moment?"

He stood up to go talk to Bella/ Angel plopped down on the couch beside me, Total in here lap. Her face was calm and totally not disturbed when she told me "Jacob's in love with Iggy. I think it's a Werewolf thing." My jaw dropped and I caught the shiver that ran down Iggy's spine. He turned towards us and walked over, his entire body tense.

"What...did the munchkin...just say?"

BellaxBellaxBellax

"Oh no."

I looked to Edward, waiting for him to explain. Jacob was still staring blankly, his mouth agape. I put a hand under his chin and closed his jaw.

"What's oh no?" I asked him.

"The child just told them what's going on. There goes our don't startle them plan."

Jacob yelled "He knows?! I have to talk to him. I need to explain everything. What if he's so freaked out he runs away?"

"He's going to confront you." Alice said, materializing from nowhere. "I see him storming in here and then it disapears."

The highly confused Werewolf was looking at Iggy while he spoke to his family. He watched Iggy storm over and we all watched as he located Jacob, reared back, and socked him one in the jaw, We watched again as he bit his lip and clenched his opposite hand into a fist, his eyes tearing. He lasted about thirty seconds before he cradled his hand and started screaming profanities.

--time skip--

"What's he made of?" Iggy asked as Carlisle fixed his hand. Jacob sat next to him on the table looking guilty. He was muttering apologies and trying to hold Iggy's good hand. Iggy kept trying to pull it away.

"He can't help himself." I explained. " It's instinct, not a choice. Werewolves imprint on one person. When they see that one person they're irresistably drawn to them. Now that he's imprinted on you, you better get used to this. You're stuck with him now. He's gonna dote on you like...like..."

"Like Edward dotes on you?" Alice provided. Iggy had given up on keeping his hand that Jocob now held between his two bigger ones.

"You don't understand. I'm not gay." Iggy informed us.

"Neither am I," Jacob said, "but I still imprinted on you. I didn't know it was possible to imprint on other guys." He was tracing the lines of Iggy's palm. Carlisle finished with Iggy's bunk hand and gave him some pain medication. Jacob scooted closer to Iggy and hugged him. It was a funny sight. Like a cockateil being hugged by a St.Bernard. Max and Fang were in the room as well while Emmett and Jasper entertained the younger ones. It was silent for a minute until Fang laughed, holding up his and Max's intertwined hands.

"Still jealous of couples?"

"Shut up Fnick!" He snapped at Fang. I guessed it was an inside joke.

Max-Max-Max

This could not be happening. No no no no no no! We couldn't afford another person tagging along. Especially someone so bulky. He reminded me of Ari somewhat. Fang was just so laid back about it all. Instead of worrying about how it could possibly mork right now he was laughing and poking fun at Iggy. I watched him hold Iggy and play with his hands and I could see the attraction even though it was one sided. I still couldn't believe Iggy broke his fingers. Iggy let Jacob hold his good hand while he talked to Carlise about his broken one. The werewolf watched while tracing invisible patterns on the back of Iggy's hand. I knew that had bothered him with it being how we silently commmunicated with him.

"How long do I have to keep them taped?" Iggy asked the "doctor".

"I'd say about four weeks with your healing rate factored in."

Iggy groaned. He knew it meant staying out of the action for awhile. Jacob leaned in closer.

"Don't worry about anything. I'll be right here and if these...Eraser things show up they'll have to go through me." Jacob said.

"Don't get my hopes up." Iggy sneered. "The side lines are no fun though."

"I don't care that you're having fun, I care that you're safe. I don't want anything to happen to you. ... Oh dear lord I sound like Bella!"

BellaxBellaxBellax

"I take offense to that! What's wrong with sounding like me?!" I demanded, arms folded across my chest in annoyance. Jacob grinned.

"Because it means I sound like a party pooper."

I had a strong urge to throw a large blunt object at his skull. No. No need to dent Edward's things. Jacob chuckled at my angry face. Iggy looked in my general direction. He hopped off the table, told Jacob to stay, and left to sit on the porch.

--

I sat beside Iggy on the porch.

"You okay?" I asked him. He was quiet for a minute.

"You understand what it's like."

"What?" I asked

"Being the useless one...the handicap." He said. "You're a human amongst mythical creatures. Frail, vulnerable, breakable. I'm the blind kid with the broken hand. Everyone else has something special about them. Nudge is a psychic, Angel's a mind reader and controller, Max has her super speed, Total can talk, Gazzy...well, and Fang's a stubborn ass. I'm their handicap. I'm their human amongst vampires. All I do is hold them back."

I placed a hand on his shoulder. He was right. I knew how that felt. I knew what being the weakest meant. In the fight against the newborns I would have done anything to be there with them, fighting along side them.

"Yeah. I know." 

TBC

AN: Yay! I finally posted again! My brother agreed to at least install notepad so I could do my writing that way. Hope you like it. w


	4. Chapter 4

**Author addresses the readers:**

Yeah. I made Jacob and Iggy gay and guess what…I'm not changing it! It's _my_

brain baby and I'm not gonna change my plotline for homophobes. You don't like my pairings, write your own story

This was written before the Twilight series explained imprinting, but don't be so

quick to say it doesn't make sense. (foreshadowing)

I AM a Jacob fan so any other fan who wants to get mad at me can. Again, I'm

NOT changing it.

of you who like my story the way it is and AREN'T harassing me to make it more hetero-friendly, thank you and I love you all.


End file.
